New Kid on the Block
by Aussie-mel
Summary: After Fragile Balance Jack Junior, moves to a new town hoping to escape the memories of his old life and the Goa'uld, but finds something much more. WARNING SLASH.
1. Notes

New Kid on the Block  
Author: Aussie Mel  
  
Email: stargazer_97au@yahoo.com   
  
Category: X-Over Stargate/Animorphs  
  
Spoilers: Stargate - 703 Fragile Balance, Animorphs - Anywhere after David.  
  
Characters: Marco, Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Ax, Tobias, Jack Clone, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond  
  
Pairing: Marco/Jack  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Summary: After Fragile Balance Jack Junior, moves to a new town hoping to escape the memories of his old life and the Goa'uld, but finds something much more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Animorphs or Stargate SG-1 and the associated characters. I am making no money off this fic, and I am only doing it for fun.  
  
Authors Note: NOT Beta'd if anyone is interested contact me at stargazer_97au@yahoo.com and I will re-upload it. ****** 


	2. A New Life

Chapter one – A New Life  
  
Jack was angry, the Asguard had stolen his life, well technically /he/ was the clone but he still had the memories he didn't feel like a sixteen year old. He felt like he was still forty six years old, but with the hormones and sex-drive of a teenager and considering what he was like the first time he went to school that was something. Though this time he resolved himself to being honest about himself, and tell everyone about his sexuality. Yes that's right the great, macho military man, Jack O'Neill was Gay. Well Bi-Sexual really, but that didn't matter as he had always preferred men. He had also always wanted to join the Air Force and being Bi-Sexual was not productive to reaching that goal. This time around things were going to change, he was not going to hide his sexuality, he already had a place at the SGC once he was old enough, and if they no-longer wanted him to join when they found out he would chose another career, he'd already had the military life, this time he would do what made him happy.  
  
Since he was technically still a minor the SGC had to find a way that he could live by himself. Giving someone guardianship of him would only create problems in the long run, problems which would not be able to be addressed, So Carter had found a way around that, the SGC would have someone come check on him every month, his record would state that his father had died on a military mission and his mother was an officer in the Air Force, and was frequently away on one mission or another. So far the School hadn't asked any questions, but he no longer wished to stay in Colorado Springs, being so close to his old life and not being able to have it was killing him. That's why he decided to move to another city where he was just some anonymous nobody.  
  
That's where he found himself Monday morning, it was his first day at a new school and of all the possible subjects he could have had first up on a Monday morning it /had/ to be Physics. He hated Physics and if he didn't know he would need it he would have avoided it at all costs.    
  
Jack hated being the new kid.  
  
"Hey, you're the new kid, Jack right?" A short kid, with dark skin and dark hair asked.  
  
"Yeah-Sure-Ya-Betcha" Jack replied with a sarcastic grin on his face.  
  
"I'm Marco, so where are you from?" He asked holding his had out to Jack to shake, taking his hand in his, Jack replied "Colorado Spring's, my mother is in the Air Force she's always away on some mission, so I mostly have the place to myself, not that I'm complaining mind you." Jack sarcastically replied hoping to sound cheerful.  
  
"You must miss her" Marco replied suddenly looking very sad.  
  
"Yeah, I do. What about you? Where are your parents?" Jack asked, suddenly curious of what put the sad look in the other boy's eyes, he looked like someone that had seen far too much in his short life.  
  
"I live with my dad. My mum went missing after a yachting accident when I was younger, we don't know what happened to her" Marco replied opening up to the boy sitting across from him. Somehow Marco instinctively knew he wasn't a controller, not only had he only just arrived in town, but there was something about him that just /spoke/ to him. Whatever it was Marco found himself opening up to the other boy. Of course he never mentioned anything about the Yeerk invasion of earth, he mostly just told him about his private life. Things he hadn't told most people he found himself telling Jack. He didn't know why, but there was something about him that Marco found himself liking. Not only that but his eyes spoke volume's about what he had been through, they looked like Jake's did after a particularly grueling mission and Marco was curious about what it was that could have put that look into his eyes.  
  
"Hey are you doing anything at lunch time? Why don't you join me?" He asked as the Physics teacher walked into the classroom to begin the lesson.  
  
"No, nothing, I haven't really got any friends here apart from you so I'd love to join you." Jack replied Smiling at the boy seated across from him.  
  
*******  
  
Jack had been at his new school for a little over a week and he hadn't really made any new friends beside Marco, the other boy had been great to him. It didn't help thing that Marco was Very good looking, though Jack was reluctant to say anything to the other boy, he was the only friend he had found at the school and he didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize that. Though, if he was asked flat out about it, he would not lie. He couldn't, he'd promised himself that much and he planned to stick to that promise no-matter what.   
  
Jack entered the packed cafeteria, quickly scanning the room for a place to sit. Finding one he sat down, pulling out his lunch. As soon as he started eating another boy sat down across from him, Jack remembered seeing him around a couple of times; he was a year older than Jack was.  
  
"Hey, I've seen you around. You're the new kid right?" He asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah, I've been here about a week" He replied looking at the other boy.  
  
"Cool. I've noticed you haven't really made many friends. I belong to this group called the Sharing it helps new kids make friend and get to know more people your own age. It's similar in part to the scouts I guess, but not as lame. If you're interested there is a meeting tonight at seven at the new youth centre on the corner of Dert Drive and Viktor Street" He Said.    
  
"Ah sure, that would be good. But it'd be nice to know your name first. Can I bring a friend of mine?" Jack asked hoping the answer would be yes, it would be nice to have a familiar face with him, and even if he usually wasn't into youth groups of any kind, it would be nice to make some new friends.  
  
"Yeah sorry, my name is Jacob Mathews, and the more the merrier. Look I gotta go, see you tonight and bring your friend" With that Mathews left leaving Jack wondering what the group did.  
  
After he had left Jack noticed Marco and his friend Jake approaching his table. "Hey, Jack what did Jacob want?" Marco said taking a seat opposite him.  
  
"He invited me to join a group he belongs to, you're both welcome to come" Jack told the two seated across from him.   
  
"What was this group called" Jake asked hesitantly, glancing over at Marco. Jack noticed they both had an odd look in their eyes, as if they knew something that he didn't.  
  
"The Sharing. So do you guys want to come with me? I thought it would give me a chance to make some more friends" Jack replied noticing them both exchange looks again.  
  
"Why don't you come to my house tonight instead, we could introduce you to our other friends" Jake said carefully trying to keep the edge out of his voice.  
  
"I'd love to, but I told Mathews I'd join him tonight" He replied looking over at the other two boys.  
  
"I'm sure he'd understand, just tell him something unexpected came up and anyway I've been to one of their meetings before, they are really boring" Marco replied looking quickly at Jake.  
  
"Ok, sure. I can always go to one of their meetings another time"  
  
"Cool come over to my place at Six and we can head over to Cassie's, you can meet the rest of our friends" Marco told Jack quickly writing down his address and Phone number, handing it over to the other boy "Anyway we better get going we've got some homework we have to catch up on before next period" Marco told Jack before leaving to talk to Jake about Jack wanting to join the Sharing. He had just met the other boy but already he liked him, he reminded him a lot of himself in a lot of ways especially his sense of humor, but In other way's he reminded him of Jake, with is leadership abilities. There was just something about him that made you want to do what he told you to, he had an air of leadership about him.   
  
Marco quickly pulled Jake into the boys bathroom, quickly checking that the room was empty he turned to Jake "Jake, we can't let him join the Sharing. I /Know/ he is not a controller" Marco hissed furiously "Why don't we make him one of us? Make him an Animorph, we always need more help" Marco said some-what desperately.  
  
"Marco, clam down" Jack said grabbing Marco around his shoulders "Look I know you want to help him but we can't decide to make him one of us with out talking it over with the other's first, and after what happened with David I don't know that they will agree to it. Marco even if you think you know him you can't know for certain he is not a controller, we know basically nothing about him" Jake tried explaining to him.  
  
"I know that Jake, but God-Damn it. He's my friend. I know that I haven't known him for long but in that time we've become close. I mean not as close as we are but that's mainly because we've known each other longer" Marco said starting to get frustrated, at Jake.   
  
"Look why don't we at least wait until we can talk to the other's before we decide anything. We'll all meet at your place straight after school, if nothing else we'll hopefully be able to stop him from joining the Sharing without actually telling him anything. Come on lets get going before we're late for class" Jack said patting Marco on the back trying to comfort the other boy as they walked out of the bathroom toward their lockers.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Look I'm sorry man; I just got a little carried away"   
  
"Don't sweat it. I'll see you after school ok."  
  
"Ok, see you then" Marco said grabbing his English text book from his locker.  
  
******  
  
TBC 


	3. Decisions

Chapter Two - Decisions  
  
Jake had gathered the rest of the Animorphs telling them to meet at Marco's house straight after school. Once they were all gathered together in Marco's room Jake began to speak "The new guy at school Jack, was planning on joining the Sharing, Marco and I managed to convince him otherwise. At least temporarily if we let him meet our other friends, we're pretty sure he's not a controller, or he'd already be a member of the sharing. Now the problem we have is that he is a good friend of Marco's. Marco wants to make him an Animorph, give him the power to morph, to help in this fight. I can't deny that the help would not go astray, but ultimately it's got to be a unanimous decision." Jake said looking everyone in the eye in turn.  
  
"No way. Are you crazy? Don't you recall what happened with David" Rachel yelled at Marco raising her voice in anger.  
  
"Look I know this is a big decision, but he can be trusted. The main problem with David was we hadn't had a chance to get to know him before the Yeerks took his Parents and he found the cube. I know Jack. His parents are not controllers, hell they don't even live here, I know him, he is kind, sarcastic and he lives to help people. Look I know we were burned once before with David but I know that won't happen with Jack. I trust him" Marco argued passionately looking at each of the other Animorphs in turn.  
  
"I've seen him around and I honestly don't think he would be another David. I trust Marco's judgment on this. If he say's this Jack kid is ok. I believe him. I think we should make him an Animorph, we can always do with the extra help" Cassie replied, siding with Marco.  
  
"Come on, am I the only one who has a problem with this" Rachel replied angrily flopping down onto Marco's bed.  
  
"What about you Ax? What do you think?" Jake asked looking over at the Alien.  
  
"I agree with what ever you decide Prince Jake" Ax replied  
  
  
  
"Don't call me Prince Ax. What about you Tobias?" Jack asked him.  
  
I agree we could use the help, if we don't take the chance occasionally we'll never win this war. I think we should make him one of us Tobias answered ruffling his wings before settling down on the top of Marco's dresser.  
  
"Ok, so we have five for making him an Animorph and One against. Rachel, are you sure your decision is no to this, gaining even one member may give us the edge we need" Jake replied looking at his cousin trying to convince her to change her vote.    
  
"Fine, I'll change my vote, But when this goes wrong don't say I didn't warn you" Rachel replied crossing her arms defiantly.  
  
"Ok, so it's unanimous we make him one of us. Tonight at six he's meeting Marco here; once he arrives here Marco will take him to Cassie's barn where we will be waiting with the Escalif Device. If he agrees we will make him one of us. Since it's already five we better go before he gets here." Jake said waiting until the other's left before approaching Marco.  
  
"Look, I'm sure everything will be fine there is nothing to worry about" Jake tried to comfort him, placing his hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Yeah, thanks man … for everything" Marco replied as the other boy left his house. Once everyone had left Marco sat down to wait for Jack to arrive so he could tell the other boy what was going on, hopefully without him thinking Marco was some kind of nut-case who needed to be locked up.  
  
  
  
He had only known the other boy for a little over a week and already the two of them had become near inseparable. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Marco had known since he was thirteen that he preferred boys to girls, but had never worked up the courage to actually tell anyone, not even Jake. Who had been his best friend since he was five. But the more he thought about it the more he realized how real his feelings for Jack were, he had had crushes on other boys before, but nothing like this. He couldn't stop thinking of him, of his sense of humor, of how he looked when he was trying to uncover the answer to something particularly puzzling. Marco thought about him all the time. He even dreamt about him, not the innocent kind of dreams either, these were the erotic wake up sticky type. The more he thought about it the more Marco realized that he was falling in love with the other boy.  
  
******  
  
Jack looked at his watch, for what felt like the millionth time. This time however he noticed it was quarter to six, the time he was supposed to meet Marco at his house. Ever since Jack had started school here Marco and him had grown gradually closer, now they knew just about everything about each other. Of course he hadn't told him anything classified, but they were as close as friends could be. Jack however, couldn't help bet feel as if Marco and his other friends were hiding something important. From their conversation at lunch, he felt as if they were trying to prevent him from joining the sharing. Spending most of his adult life in the military, behind enemy lines, Jack had learnt to read people well. He had to, a lot of the time the lives of his team and himself were placed in danger, and without that ability someone would have ended up dead or seriously injured. He had tried dismissing the feelings as just being nerves, but he couldn't. His training wouldn't let him. That's how Jack found himself standing outside Marco's house instead of at the Sharing meeting he'd promised Jacob he would go to.   
  
But standing out front of Marco's house Jack was nervous, not because he was going to meet his friends but because, he had a huge crush on him. He was good looking, smart, funny, everything he could want. It was just trying to find the courage to tell him, but he was too scared of being rejected, of losing Marco's friendship.   
  
/God, being a teenager sucks/ Jack thought.   
  
Before he could lose his nerve Jack lifted his fist and banged on Marco's front door. He stood on the front steps of Marco's house waiting for him to answer the door.  
  
"Took you long enough, how long were you standing out here? Five? Ten minutes?" Marco asked as he opened the door letting him in. As he walked past Marco he felt himself blush a deep red. He couldn't believe it, he actually blushed. He hadn't done that since he was in high school. Well, the first time around.   
  
"I … I … ok, so it was about five minutes, just shut-up and let's go meet your other friends ok? Marco" Jack said clipping him across the back of his head.  
  
Laughing Marco said "Sure, just let me get my jacket" Sitting down on his couch he waited for Marco to return.  
  
Once Marco returned, Jack stood up so that they could go, however things didn't seem to be going as planed because just as he stood Marco tripped on the rug sending them both crashing back into couch behind him. Lying sprawled on top of him Marco looked down at him about to make some sarcastic comment, when their eye's met and locked. Jack thought he was dreaming, he had the man of his dreams laid sprawled out on top of him, and was that lust? He saw flicker across Marco's face as he looked at him. Without really thinking about what he was doing Jack leaned forward letting his eyes slip closed as he lightly brushed his lips gently against Marco's in a chaste kiss. Half expecting the other boy to pull away, he removed his hands from around his waist where they had moved when the kiss had started. Instead of pulling away though Marco surprised him by leaning forward again, claiming Jack's lips in another kiss. This time however the kiss was not as chaste.  
  
Jack let his hand slip up behind Marco's head, pulling him down further, deepening the kiss. They both lay there slowly exploring each other's mouth's as they lay there kissing. Eventually they broke apart looking at each other.  
  
"What just happened?" Marco asked him gazing at him with a look of total trust on his face.  
  
"Marco, I've got something I should probably tell you. I'm Bi-Sexual, and ever since I met you I've started falling for you. I want to have a relationship with you that is if you want that" Jack whispered hesitantly, looking at Marco, not daring to believe what the other boy's answer would be.  
  
Smiling broadly Marco leant down placing a quick kiss on his lips before replying "Me too, ever since I first met you I've liked you in a more than friends way. I'd love to be in a relationship with you. Though I don't want to tell the others just yet as we just started seeing each other and my friends don't know that I'm gay. I haven't had the guts to tell them" He replied looking at Jack.  
  
"That's ok, but we should tell them soon cause I don't want to hide my sexuality. I want to tell people I'm going out with the sexiest, kindest, funniest person I know" Jack said looking up at Marco.  
  
"Yeah, I agree, But right now we should get going before Jake starts wondering where we are and sends out the search party" Marco joked, pulling himself up to a standing position, holding out his hand for Jack to take. Taking his hand Marco pulled him to his feet, placing a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back and moving to the door, so that they could get going.  
  
On the walk to Cassie's house Jack thought about the latest development in Marco's and his friendship. He had thought that because he was mentally older than Marco he wouldn't be able to have any kind of romantic relationship with him, but now that he had kissed him and decided to pursue a relationship with him. It just felt normal. The more time he had spent as a teenager the less he felt like a forty six year old Air Force Colonel. Being a teenager just felt natural. Physically they were both the same age, though Jack knew that mentally he was a lot older than Marco, even if he didn't act like it sometimes.  
  
It took them about half an hour to walk to Cassie's, where everyone was waiting for them.   
  
*****   
  
TBC 


	4. Changes

Chapter Three - Changes  
  
Once they arrived at the barn Marco started getting nervous. Despite their feelings for each other Marco wasn't sure how Jack would react to what he was about to be told. It was not every day you were told there was an alien invasion occurring on earth and four kids and an alien and a bird were the only line of defense. Hopefully this wouldn't ruin any chances of having a real relationship with him. Marco knew they'd both agreed to have a relationship, but what if after he found out he no longer wanted to be with him?  
  
Before Marco could over analyze what would happen Jake started talking. "Hello Jack, we bought you here not just for you to meet our friends but also to tell you something important. All I ask is that you hear us out before you make any decisions regarding what we've told you. Cause believe me it will sound crazy but you have to believe us because it is all true" Jake stated looking hard at me.  
  
"O…K, but before you tell me whatever you are going to tell me, could we have some introductions, as I don't really know anyone here beside you and Marco" I answer flashing them a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Yeah sorry, This is Cassie our resident tree-hugger" Marco said pointing at a small black girl, who was wearing overalls covered in dirt and who knew what else, "And this is Rachel our little Mall-rat" Marco said ducking out of the way as she tried to punch him. She was a beautiful tall blonde girl, whose hair and clothes seemed to be immaculate. "And this is Ax" Marco said pointing to a pretty boy who looked to be a mix of Marco, Rachel, Cassie and Jake. Though Jack knew that was physically impossible.   
  
"Pleased to meet you all, I'm Jack, your all round nice guy and pain in the ass" Jack said grinning broadly as Marco cracked up laughing. "Ok, so what was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked looking around at the serious faces of the people around him.  
  
"About a year ago Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias and I all took a short-cut through an old abandoned construction site, when we were about half-way across we saw an alien ship crash land. We approached the ship and we found a dying alien inside, his name was Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul he was of a race of Aliens called Andalites. He told us about another alien race that was already on earth, which was slowly enslaving our race. They are called Yeerks, in their natural form they are small slug-like creatures. To survive they must take human hosts, they crawl in through your ear-canal and completely take over control of your body. You are like a prisoner in your own body. However they do have one noticeable weakness, they must return to the Yeerk pool every three days to soak up Kandrona rays or they die. It is also near impossible to tell who is a controller and who isn't. We however do have a weapon that we use against them; Elfangor gave us the power to morph into any animal we can touch." Marco said looking at Jack waiting for any type of reaction from him.  
  
"We want you to join us; we can give you the power to morph, if you are willing to help. Also The Sharing is a front-organization for the Yeerks to try and get hosts"   
  
"Wow, I mean this is all true? You're not trying to pull my leg?" Jack asked uncertainly.  
  
"It's all true."  
  
"Yes, I'll help. How can I not? So what do I have to do?" Jack asked looking straight at Marco.  
  
"Just place your hand on the side of this box" Marco explained holding out a blue box for Jack to touch.  
  
Placing his hand on the side of the device Jack felt a tingling sensation move through his hand.  
  
"What do I do now?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing, that's it, But now you can acquire your first morph" Marco said grinning.  
  
"Cool. What do I do?"  
  
Cassie Moved over to one of the side cages Pulling out a beautiful Eagle, bringing it over to Jack so that he could acquire it. "Just place your hand on its back and think about the bird, what it is, what it represents, once its done he should fall into a trance-like state for a few minutes" Cassie said as Jack gently placed his hand on the birds back.  
  
Closing his eyes Jack did what Cassie told him to, after just a few minutes Jack felt a subtle difference in the bird, Opening his eyes he realized the bird had fallen into a trance-like state.  
  
"Ok, now you get to morph. Just concentrate on the bird, form a picture in your mind of it and hold it there until the morph is complete, believe me there Is nothing worse than being half-bird half-boy" Marco explained to him.  
  
Closing his eyes Jack formed a picture of the bird in his mind, concentrating on it. The first thing he felt change was his height, he seemed to be shrinking at an exceptional rate. After that a feather pattern spread over his body, quickly forming 3D feathers. Next he felt his internal organs shifting and in some cases disappearing, as well as his bones hollowing out to allow for flight. Last to change was his mouth and eyes. His mouth hardened forming the hard beak of the bird, and lastly his eyes changed allowing him to see for miles. At last the morph was complete, he was a bird.  
  
//Trapped. I'm trapped, Can't get out! Open. Light, can get out//  
  
The bird suddenly started panicking, and flapping about.  
  
"Hey, Jack man. You're Human. You are not a bird. Come on. It's just the birds instincts just push them away. You're a human boy who goes to school" Marco suddenly yelled out at Him.  
  
//that voice is familiar. I'm Jack, not a bird//  
  
What the hell just happened Jack yelled out, before he realized he could no longer speak and you can't hear me anyway can you? I'm a bird for-crying-out-loud Jack yelled somewhat frustrated.  
  
"It's ok Jack, and we can hear you it's called thought speak, you can only use it while you're in morph, and it was only the animal instincts coming out, it normal. Some animals have stronger instinct than others just don't let them over power you." Marco replied calmly.  
  
"Now to de-morph just do the same thing but in reverse, think of your human self and you'll morph back" Marco explained "Ah, Girls perhaps you should turn around" Marco suggested.   
  
Realizing what Marco was saying both girls turned their backs while Jack started de-morphing.  
  
Jack started concentrating on changing back to his normal state, once that was done he noticed his distinct lack of clothing.   
  
"Ah, guys what happened to my clothing?" Jack asked trying to cover his embarrassment, blushing bright red as he noticed Marco checking him out.   
  
"Ah, here we'll … ah… just turn around" Marco stammered out, turning bright red.  
  
Jack quickly put his clothing back on, trying to prevent any further embarrassment. "Please tell me this doesn't happen every time you morph? I don't think I could handle the embarrassment" Quipped Jack.  
  
"Ah, no thankfully we are able to morph with clothing on, though it has to be skin tight" Cassie said as she turned around.  
  
"Is there anything else I need to know" Jack asked sitting down on a hay bale next to Marco.  
  
Rachel looked over at Jack crossing her arms over her chest "Yeah, you can't stay in morph longer than two hours, or you'll end up stuck in that morph for ever. That's what happened to Tobias" She said looking up at a beautiful red-tailed hawk.  
  
"Tobias?" Jack asked looking at each of the other people in turn.  
  
Yeah, that's me. I got trapped in morph on our first mission, though the Elimist gave me back my power to morph. It was a once off so if you get stuck you stay that way Tobias said ruffling his feathers.  
  
"And there is also, Ax who is actually an Andalite. His real name is Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill" Jake explained to Jack "Ax de-morph and show him your real form"  
  
Yes Prince Jake Ax replied as he started to de-morph. Jack watched in fascination as Ax started changing from a boy about the same age as Jack into what appeared to be a blue centaur-like creature with no mouth, an extra set of eyes on top of his head and a tail like a scorpion with a scythe-like blade at the end. The result was some-what terrifying.  
  
"Ok, tomorrow we'll take you to the gardens where you can acquire some other morph's including battle morphs" Jake said as Ax finished de-morphing.  
  
"Cool, you're all welcome to come to my place anytime you want. I basically live by myself anyway" Jack explained standing up, getting ready to leave.  
  
"I'll walk you back to your place" Marco said smiling slightly at Jack.  
  
"We'll see you all tomorrow. Bye" Jack said as they exited the barn, and started to walk to Jack's place.  
  
******  
  
Jack had hardly slept at all, the previous night he'd been too busy thinking about the day's event's to sleep. He'd Kissed Marco, and he was pretty sure that they were now an item. He didn't like the idea of hiding his relationship with Marco, but he understood the other boy's need to tell his friends in his own time. Next there was the whole Alien invasion of earth, only the Yeerk's had apparently succeeded where the Goa'uld and others had failed. It was hard to wrap his mind around. One day he had been a perfectly normal 16 year old boy, (well, clone really, but that was not the point) the next he'd been changing into a Bird. A BIRD for-cryin-out-loud.  
  
//He must have really pissed somebody off in a previous life// Jack thought, getting out of bed and taking a shower.  
  
After school today, he was meeting up with the other's to acquire new morphs, so he would be ready for any battles. He had been able to tell who the leader of their little group was, the moment he had been told. Jack had been able to tell that Jake was the leader. He had an air of leadership about him that just made people want to listen to him. It would take a bit of getting used to, having to /listen/ to orders instead of /giving/ them, but his tactical knowledge would come in handy.  
  
There was another problem that needed to be addressed though, and that was the SCG and his old life. He wanted to tell his new friends about Loki and the whole clone thing, and tell the SG-1 about the Yeerk invasion, but he wasn't sure how to do it without compromising National Security. Then he realised there wasn't a way to do so without compromising National security.  
  
Jack exited his apartment and started walking to school; he decided to cross that bridge if and when he came to it.   
  
********  
  
TBC 


	5. New Perspectives

Chapter four – New Perspectives  
  
Pulling himself from the warm confines of his bed the next morning Jack, started thinking of everything that had occurred over the past few days; starting from when Loki had kidnapped and cloned him; to yesterday when he had met Marco and become the newest Animorph (as Marco insisted on calling them all).   
  
Thinking of Marco brought a large smile to his face; he couldn't believe he was his boyfriend; it had taken an accident before they'd headed over to Cassie's for them to realize there was a mutual attraction.  
  
It wasn't Love, not yet but Jack had a feeling it wouldn't take long for him to completely fall for the other boy.  
  
As it was Jack had little hope resisting anything the other boy asked of him, he was completely smitten. Not that he would admit that to anyone, not even on the pain of torture. It just wasn't something Air force colonels admitted to; even when said colonels were currently sixteen years old, and going to high-school.   
  
Though to be fair that was through no choice of his own. He'd tried to convince the general that he could still work at the SGC along with Colonel O'Neill senior and the remainder of his team. He'd been thoroughly shut down. General Hammond wouldn't even allow him the choice of a job versus high school. His exact words were something along the lines of //Jack think of it as an opportunity, it's not every day that you get a second chance at school; once you graduate you have a guaranteed position on the program, by that time colonel O'Neill will most probably have retired or be behind a desk. I just can't see, the members of this facility taking the opinions of a boy seriously. I'm sorry Jack, but you've no choice in the matter. You will be starting school on Monday; the Air Force will set you up on a regular pension of sorts, to supply your day-to-day needs. You will however be allowed to chose where you will attend school.// He'd of course tried to argue his point again, but every time it was brought up the general seemed to have an excuse not to rescind his decision. In the end Jack had resigned himself to the fact he would be attending school again whether he liked it or not.  
  
Jack Senior, as he'd started calling him had sympathized with him having to attend school. Though Jack was quick to notice had done nothing to alter the situation. Though Jack thought he'd been rather annoyed at his new nickname, claming he was not old.  
  
Jack sympathized; he really did, though there were some benefits to his new body; like his knees no longer bothered him, something which made him eternally grateful.  
  
  
  
The next day he'd been shipped off to his new home, with him a new identity and a new life. Then on his first day of school he'd met Marco, Jack knew from their first meeting they'd become friends, they were so much alike, they were both witty, and sarcastic, both good looking and attracted the female population like fish to water; even if he did say so himself.   
  
He was glad about the little accident that had happened at Marco's the previous evening before they had gone to Cassie's. They had ended up kissing, and he hadn't wanted to stop, though seeing what had happened after they'd arrived at Cassie's it was probably a good thing they had. After that they hadn't really decided on anything concrete besides the desire for them to date; become a couple.  
  
Jack didn't wish for them to hide their relationship, having been forced to hide his sexuality since he'd decided he wished to join the Air Force. This time however he didn't wish to hide, he was sick of it.  
  
He could hardly believe that only a day had passed since he'd learned of the existence of the Yeerks; since he'd been given the ability to morph, but despite the desire he'd had to live a normal life. Jack had realized he couldn't he never would. Despite how much he tried to deny the fact or avoid it, he'd always be someone's double; their clone. Now though that thought no longer made him angry; because as of yesterday his life was different he was no longer exactly like Jack O'Neill, hotshot Air force Colonel.  
  
Sighing quietly to himself Jack quickly dressed and prepared himself to face his day at school.  
  
*****  
  
Jack's day had slowly gone from bad to worse; he'd not been able to concentrate on a thing. All he'd been able to think about was what he'd been told yesterday. It had put a whole new perspective onto things, now whenever he'd looked at anyone all he'd been able to see was some nameless slug controlling their every move; and what was worse was the fact that un-like the Goa'uld, there was no way to accurately tell who was acting as a host for the alien.   
  
Jack was snapped from his musings by Jacob Mathews as he sat down in front of him at lunch.  
  
"Hey, you weren't at the meeting last night, how come?" He asked   
  
"Ah, my mum thought it wasn't such a good idea. She's fairly strict and didn't like the idea of me going to something she knew nothing about" Jack answered the older boy.  
  
"Ok, but if you change your mind let me know" He replied as he stood up to leave.  
  
Once the other boy was out of ear-shot Jack sighed in relief, Jacob Mathew's was a controller there was no way he couldn't be, considering he'd tried to get Jack to join the sharing; which was a front organization for the Yeerks.  
  
Looking around Jack tried to identify who was a controller and who was not; but despite all his experience with mind-controlling aliens Jack couldn't identify any, which made him frustrated and doubly paranoid.  
  
"Changes your perspective on things, doesn't it" Marco said coming up behind me.  
  
"Yeah, sure does. I can't stop thinking that anyone could be one" Jack replied looking up at his boyfriend as he sat down in front of him.  
  
"Have you told your dad, about you being gay I mean" Jack asked totally out of the blue, surprising Marco.  
  
"Yeah, I told him age's ago. He was a little shocked to start with but he's ok about it now" Marco replied smiling slightly at him.  
  
"I think telling the folk's is the hardest part" Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, when we take you to get some more morphs Jake will probably send me and casssie with you, if he does I'll tell Cassie. See how she reacts; She'll probably also know how the other's will act too." Marco said smiling slightly.  
  
"I thought you wanted to wait?" He said, taking a bite of his lunch.  
  
"I did, but I like being able to show the person I'm going out with how I feel without worrying about people finding out. Hiding it is more trouble than it's worth" Marco replied.  
  
"Cool, well I better get to class, I'll meet you out the front after school" Jack said getting up, and leaving to his next class.   
  
Jack was in a daze for the remainder of the day. His life was a total mess, as far ass he was concerned. There were good points of course; like Marco, but Jack liked order to things. He always had; spending ninety percent of his life in Special Forces and the air force guaranteed that. Jack couldn't help feeling slightly apprehensive about the plans they had scheduled for after school.  
  
Sighing deeply Jack thought of how simple life had been when he was a forty something Air force Colonel.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey man, sorry I'm late. Mrs. Butherson kept me late. So are you ready to go? I've got to call in home first and leave dad a note" Marco said coming up behind him and gently placing his hand on Jacks shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good. Maybe we can even get in some make-out time" Jack leered at Marco, laughing softly when the other boy blushed; a deep red color.   
  
Marco laughed nervously "Is that all you think about?"   
  
Glancing over at his lover? Jack realized that the other boy was nervous; Jack was pretty sure this was the first time Marco had been in any type of relationship with another boy. Considering so-far Jack had been the one to initiate any sort of intimate contact between the two of them.  
  
"Are you alright? You just seem a little nervous. I'm not going to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I want to be with you and if I'm going too fast just tell me and I'll back off. I don't want to scare you off before we even have a chance" Jack said in a concerned voice; grasping hold of the other boy's hand once they were out of sight of the school.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine; but I am a little nervous. I've never been in this kind of relationship with another guy before. Though I appreciate that your not going to rush me, though kissing and holding hands is fine just nothing else just yet" Marco replied sounding more confident than his expression led him to believe.  
  
"Good, I'm glad, and for the record you're a fantastic Kisser" Jack said as they reached the front door of Marco's house. Not saying anything more Marco pulled out his keys and un-locked the apartment door to let them in.  
  
"I'll just stick my bag in your room" Jack called out to Marco who was busy looking for a piece of paper and a pen so that he could leave his father a note telling him where he would be.  
  
"Yeah sure; You are wearing something to morph in aren't you, wouldn't want a repeat performance of last time however much I might enjoy it I don't think the girls will appreciate it" Marco replied jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, I did though spandex is so not my thing" Jack replied blushing slightly from Marco's comments  
  
"Come on, dump your clothes in my room and we'll morph in the garage" Marco said as he quickly pulled off his outer clothes, and dumping them on his un-made bed. Jack quickly followed suit, stripping till he was standing in Marco's room dressed only in a pair of black spandex biking shorts and a black muscle shirt that left little to the imagination. Looking up at Jack Marco quickly looked Jack up-and-down silently apprising his well-built body.   
  
Jack looked over at Marco who had also stripped down to his morphing outfit. Glancing up at the other boy Jack swept his gaze over the well built boy. Who was wearing Navy blue Spandex biking shorts with a skin-tight white T-Shirt. Mouth suddenly going dry Jack walked over to where Marco was standing. Jack was devouring him with his eyes.   
  
//He's positively edible// Jack thought as he moved quickly over to where his boyfriend stood. Glancing down, Jack looked into the other boy's eyes.  
  
As their eyes met Jack let his feelings of lust to shine though in his gaze, seeing an answering look in Marco's eyes Jack slowly stepped forward into Marco's personal space, leaning down to capture the other boy's lip in a light heart-felt kiss. Placing his arms around Marco's waist he let his eye's drift shut as he leant forward for another kiss; as their lips met in a second kiss Jack felt Marco slip his arms up around his neck pulling him closer still, until they were both pressed tightly against each other's chests.  
  
Moaning lightly Jack let his tongue slip out and lightly trace the outline to Marco's mouth; silently asking for entrance into the inviting cavern. Sighing Marco's opened his mouth under Jacks ministrations.   
  
Running one hand up Marco's side, following the contours of his body he brought his hand up to lightly cup Marco's face. Sighing regretfully Jack pulled back slightly, letting his eyes slip open to take in the content look in the other boy's soft gaze. Running his thumb over the kiss swollen lips Jack regretfully took a step back putting some much needed distance between the couple.  
  
In I slightly husky voice Jack said "come on we better go before we start something we can't finish" Taking Marco's hand in his Jack led the other boy from the bedroom out into the garage.  
  
Leaning in slightly Marco placed a light kiss on Jack's lips before stepping back and concentrating on the Osprey, his preferred bird morph. To begin with nothing happened then all of a sudden Jack watched as Marco shrunk, and began forming a feather pattern over his skin.   
  
//Yuck// Jack thought as he caught a glimpse of bone as Marco's morph slowly progressed until all that was left in the place of Marco was an Osprey.  
  
During the whole process Jack had began concentrating on his own Bald Eagle Morph; grimacing slightly as he heard his insides squish and rearrange themselves, before Jack knew it he had completed the morph.  
  
Flapping hard to gain some altitude Jack took flight, carefully squeezing his large body through the window into the afternoon sky. Quickly followed by Marco, once they were both in the air they, turned away from Marco's home toward Cassie's barn.  
  
******  
  
TBC 


	6. Confessions and New Morphs

**_Chapter Five – Confessions and New Morphs _**

It didn't take them long to reach the barn where the meeting was taking place. Once there they quickly de-morphed out of sight before taking a seat side-by-side on one of the hay bales scattered around the barn, which was also the wildlife rehabilitation centre. Cassie's parents as Jack had found out were both vets, and ran the centre to help any injured wildlife that was found.

"So you finally decided to grace us with you presence" Rachel asked sarcastically as they both sat down; their thighs pressed together. Jack clasped his hands in his lap to stop himself from reaching over to grab Marco's hand in his. As Much as Jack knew Marco wanted the same thing Jack knew the other boy was just not ready to let everyone know yet; with the exception of Cassie whom Marco was going to tell when they went to the gardens.

Jack glanced over at Cassie, to see her looking at Marco and him with an undecipherable expression on her face. Catching her eyes Cassie smiled slightly at him before turning back to where Jake had started talking. Jack suddenly realized that Cassie had probably realized he and Marco were a couple. Sighing inwardly to himself, Jack turned his attention back to what Jake was telling them.

"Ok, Cassie and Marco can go with Jack to the Gardens so he can get some more morphs. The rest of us will stay here. Erik told me that he had some important information for us, I'll tell you three what he said when you get back, in the meantime you better get going to the Gardens" Jake said motioning for the three of us to get going.

Smiling broadly Jack concentrated on the Bald Eagle which was his morph; the first thing to change was his eyes. Suddenly Jack could see for miles on end, after that he felt his mouth and nose harden and move outward into the hard curves of the Eagle's beak; next to change was his height and feather's forming all over his body. Before long two ospreys and an Eagle took flight into the afternoon sky, quickly gaining altitude until they could soar gracefully between the thermals.

This is great, I love flying> Jack yelled out making a quick dive toward to ground, before regaining his lost altitude, to fly alongside his boyfriend and their friend.

Yeah, I agree. Flying would have to be on my top ten lists of things to do> Marco agreed.

Marco, you may as well tell her now while we're flying, before we get too busy to do anything else> Jack privately told Marco.

Yeah, wish me luck Marco replied laughing nervously. Cassie, I have something I need to tell you. Just don't freak out or anything like that please> Marco said trying to build up his quickly withering courage.

Sure, what is it Marco?> Cassie said in her soothing voice.

I'm gay, I've known for awhile, and I'm seeing someone Marco said pausing to think about what he was about to say I wanted you to be the first to know, because I figured you'd be the most reasonable and would be able to tell me how the other's would react>Marco said silently waiting for what his friend would say.

I think I'd kinda figured out you were gay before; But are you sure your boyfriend isn't a controller?> Cassie asked letting her concern for Marco show through in her tone of voice.

Cool and I'm sure he's not a controller. You know him> Marco replied.

Cassie thought about what Marco said silently putting two-and-two together, suddenly realization dawned on her You're seeing Jack. In the barn earlier I thought it was odd that you were both practically sitting in each others laps. It all makes sense now> Cassie replied.

Hey we were not sitting in each others laps; and you're ok with this?> Jack complained.

Yeah, and I think you'll be surprised at everyone's reactions. I think Jake will take it with a grain of salt; Ax wont understand; Tobias will accept it either way and Rachel, will be surprised but she'll be fine> Cassie finished diving down to land in a dark alley in the gardens.

Once they landed the three of them de-morphed.

Making sure they had not been seen, the three of them made their way into the back of the exhibits, so that Jack could acquire his morphs.

"This way, we'll go to the dolphins and water exhibits first" Cassie said leading the way.

The three of them spent most of the afternoon walking around the backs of the exhibits acquiring various morphs that would be useful in battle situations.

After Jack had acquired morphs of dolphin, shark, whale, wolf, seagull, fly, flea, cockroach, and various others Cassie suggested they head over to where the dangerous animals were kept so that he could acquire a battle morph.

"Have you thought about what morph you want?" Cassie asked as we walked over to one of the exhibits.

"Yeah, a Black Panther" Jack replied grinning at her.

"Ok we just got one in, she's over here" she said as she walked over to the enclosure at the far end of the corridor. Once she was standing in front of it she beckoned them over.

"Marco, and I will go to battle morphs so you can get close enough to her, just make sure you approach slowly and make no threatening movements, as soon as it goes into a trance run out of the enclosure as fast as you can."

"Ok, let's do it" Jack said, unknowingly imitating Rachel.

Jack slowly watched as his boyfriend and Cassie Morphed; Cassie to wolf and Marco to Gorilla. Once that was done the three teens entered the enclosure slowly.

It didn't take long for Jack to notice the large black panther laying sunning itself. With as much caution as he could muster Jack approached the sleeping animal, being wary as not to wake it.

Once he was within touching distance he cautiously reached out his right hand, laying it firmly against the animal's rump. Closing his eyes Jack concentrated on acquiring the sleeping animal. Once that was done the three of them ran flat out straight out of the enclosure.

The three of them wandered through the exhibits acquiring any morphs they thought would come in useful. Half of them Jack didn't even want to think about morphing.

After they had finished they made their way back to the alley where they had arrived; checking to make sure there were no unwanted visitors. The three of them morphed to bird and flew back to the barn where the others were waiting.

Cassie when we get to the barn I'm going to tell the others about me and Jack before I lose my nerve> Marco told her as they saw the barn in the distance.

Ok, good luck> Cassie replied as she landed and started to de-morph.

Once they had all finished de-morphing Marco sat down on a hay bale next to Jack.

"Erik just left, how did you go at the gardens?"

"Great, Jack is now a Black Panther, and any other animal he wants, we got him to acquire a lot of useful morphs. Also before I lose my nerve there is something I want to tell you all, which is totally un-related" Marco told Jake nervously.

"Ok, what's the big secret?" Jake asked

"I'm seeing some-one"

"Are you crazy? She could be a controller for all we know" Rachel started to rage, loosing her tamper in her usual fashion.

"_He's_ not a controller, I know that for a fact" Marco said looking at them all.

As he faced Jake he noticed him looking at Jack, Marco realized he'd probably figured it out. Trust Jake to notice everything.

"He?...what are you talking about?" Rachel asked genuinely confused. She'd never been exposed to many gay relationships and the concept that Marco may be dating someone of the same sex seemed foreign to her.

"I mean I'm gay, I like guys not girls" Marco explained seriously. For once not cracking any jokes.

"Wow, ok so who's the lucky guy?" Rachel asked trying to wrap her mind around the concept.

"Jack" Marco answered.

"Oh, I thought you both seemed to spend a lot of time together, but I still can't believe you are into guys, you've always chased every girl that graced the school" Rachel said.

"True, but that was mainly a cover, I didn't want anyone to find out" Marco said taking a seat beside Jack on a bale of hay.

"Ok enough about this. What did Robot-boy want?" Marco quickly changed the subject.

Picking up on what Marco was doing Jake quickly helped him out by starting to explain what Erik had wanted.

"Apparently there is a top-Secret government program that is capable of instantaneous travel to other planets. He's not sure how exactly they are doing it but at the moment that isn't our main concern. What's important is that the Yeerks have taken a sudden interest in the program. The program is located in Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, We need to go there, see if the Yeerk's have infiltrated or not and prevent them from getting in there." Jake finished.

Throughout Jake's explanation Jack had grown steadily pale "shit" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah we have to figure out how to get in there though" Jake replied not noticing how pale Jack had become.

"No, ah I can get in there without too much fuss" Jack said.

"How, just walk up and ask for access to their top secret facility, they'll probably shoot first ask questions later" Marco Joked.

"Usually that would be true, but I know the commander of the base as well as the 2IC. I was there just before I moved here, I'm nearly one hundred percent sure it hasn't been taken by the Yeerks." Jack replied.

"There is something you aren't telling us" Jake said grimly noticing the way Jack kept fidgeting.

"Your right, but I can't tell you what it is. It would compromise National Security" Jack said hating not being able to tell his new friends.

"Stuff National Security, we won't tell. Don't you trust us" Marco asked looking genuinely hurt at the thought.

"It's not that, It's … Complicated" Jack sighed looking at his friends "Fine but it'll sound crazy. Just hear me out before you pass judgment" Jack said not believing he was about to tell one of America's best kept secrets.

"Deal" they all replied.

"Ok" Jack said taking a deep breath before continuing "I'm not exactly who I said I was. I used to work at the SGC which is the base we need to go to. I was a 43 year old colonel in the Air Force." Pausing slightly Jack took in their reactions so far. They appeared to be following so far and hadn't interrupted yet so that was a good sign. Right? "About a week before I came here I was kidnapped by an alien called Loki. Loki cloned me but it didn't work, I was supposed to be fully aged to 43 but I only aged to 17. I'm a clone. The 'Original' is still in Cheyenne Mountain. We traveled though a device called the Stargate to various planets looking for allies and new technology to defeat the Goa'uld who we are currently at war with" Jack quickly finished off.

"So your telling us your not really you. But a clone and the original is fighting aliens and going through a device called a Stargate. Is that Right?" Marco asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. Look I Know it sounds crazy, but I can guarantee it's the truth" Jack pleaded with his lover and friends to believe his unlikely story, though to tell the truth it wasn't that crazy considering **_who _**he was talking to.

"OK then if what you say is true we have to make sure the Yeerks never gain control of this facility no matter what the consequences" Jake Said looking at each of us in turn.

"Yeah, once we get to Colorado, I can get us into the base fairly easily" Jack told them.

"Ok we leave tomorrow. Every one make sure you get a good nights sleep" Jake told them all as they stood up to leave.

Looking around at the messy barn area Jack sighed. The shit was about to hit the fan quiet literally. He just hoped the Animorphs were ready to deal with whatever happened. Looking at Marco, Jack smiled broadly. Reaching out and taking his hand the two boys walked quickly from the barn. They were ready to face whatever the next day held.

TBC


	7. Meeting’s and New Discoveries

_**Thank you to my Reviewer's -**_

_**ShadowHunter Marshell – Thanks for the prod in the back to get me motivated again. And Thank you for the Review. You even gave me an idea ;)**_

**_Village Mystic – Thanks For the review and I'm glad you could follow it without knowing much about the Animorph series._**

_**Maethoriell Uini Tawar – Glad You liked it. **_

_**Aryah – Thanks for the review. Jack hasn't gone to the SGC before about it because he realizes that some of the base could be controllers, cause it's hard to tell who's a controller and who isn't**_

_**Now on with the Chapter -**_

_**Chapter Six – Meeting's and New Discoveries**_

The following morning the Animorphs met up in an abandoned building just on the outskirts of town, the place was a mess. Full of broken furniture and rubbish, it was just a general mess, turning toward the other's Jack watched as they started morphing their bird morphs, it was truly disgusting to watch but Jack was positively riveted to the sight, watching bones and muscles reform to become those of the smaller, lighter animal. Watching riveted as one-by-one they grew beaks and were covered in feathers. Captivated he watched as the feathers of the osprey Cassie was morphing spread down her arms and legs, until she was covered from head-to-toe with feathers, finally Jack started to morph. Closing his eyes Jack concentrated on the Bald-Eagle Morph, feeling the changes wash over him. He'd never get used to that, the feeling that morphing caused as bones and muscles grew and disappeared. It was a really freaky feeling.

It took barely five minutes before they were all in the air flying toward their destination.

We'll stop every one and a half hours, and have a break it will take all day to reach the outskirts of Colorado Spring's> Jake told everyone.

Sound's good> Marco told him, everyone else quickly agreeing.

* * *

It had taken all day for the six of them to reach Colorado Springs and it was late by the time they found somewhere to land and settle down for the night. 

Jack had remembered an old abandoned building in the centre of town where they could rest for the night. So that's where the six of them found themselves.

"So, Jack how are we going to get into this facility?" Marco asked him, lying down on a pile of old rags.

"Easy. I'll go as my normal self and the rest of you will morph something small and stay on me I'll explain things to everyone there" Jack told everyone as he settled down beside Marco.

* * *

The Next Day the seven of them made their way toward Cheyenne Mountain. It took them about two hours to reach the outer perimeter where Jake, Tobias, Cassie, Rachel, Ax, and Marco morphed fleas. 

Jack! Where are you?> Rachel asked.

Placing his hand on the ground Jack directed them to his hand.

Jack could admit he was nervous, it had been nearly six months since he'd been to the SGC and he was pretty sure he could get them in. _Mostly _he thought It wasn't like he'd been told to stay away specifically. They'd just suggested he lay low, so as the NID wouldn't catch wind of the fact there was a clone of Colonel O'Neill running around. Ok, so they'd pretty much said stay away. That had never stopped him before and it wouldn't now. Even if they refused them entry he could get in through one of the emergency access shafts. He hoped.

Jack approached the outer gates to Cheyenne Mountain cautiously. He knew all about the military mindset. Shoot first, question later and he wasn't about to get himself shot. Linking his fingers behind his he continued approaching the gate to the complex. Usually if the enemy could see you were unarmed they considered you less of a threat and would hesitate in pulling the trigger. He had no doubt that if it acme down to it he could quiet easily take the two guards, avoiding the snipers strategically place around the entrance to the compound, might prove to be slightly more challenging. He was glad he never told the rest of the Animorphs about that, or they never would have let him do it. Even he was having some doubts.

Jack came to a stop a meter in front of the SF's who raise their weapons, clicking the safety off ready to fire at the slightest provocation. "Halt. This is a restricted area you will have to leave immediately" The fist guard told him. Jack took note that he was only an Airman, likely fresh out of training. The older looking guard was a Captain who looked like he'd seen a bit of action in his time.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, I need to speak with General George Hammond Immediately, as a matter of National Security" The National Security bit always got their attention, even if they didn't believe him they'd have to call the other O'Neill or Hammond. Either way Jack would have a ticket into the base.

"Yes sir, I'll call General Hammond immediately" the younger said disappearing into the guard house to make the call. Jack could tell by the look on the captain's face he didn't believe a word he'd just said. Oh, well it didn't really matter what he thought. Jack pulled his hands from his head, relaxing the muscles that had started to cramp. Only to have the Captain wave the P-90 in his face.

"Hands, back here I can see them" The nervous captain barked at the strange kid.

Jack looked at his watch it had been nearly an hour since the others had morphed he would have to get into the Mountain quickly once Hammond gave the ok or the others would have to re-morph. Jack reluctantly placed his hands back behind his head. The last thing he needed was to annoy a trigger happy soldier.

"Sorry about the delay Sir, General Hammond said for you to go in and he'll have an Airman escort you to his office" The Airman told him opening the gate and allowing him to enter.

Smirking slightly Jack walked through the checkpoints following the airman who'd been told to escort him. Not that he needed an escort he knew these hallways better than half the soldiers at the base, but because of his status as a kid he no longer had the access codes to enter the secure areas of the base. Walking the hallways made him feel nostalgic. He missed this. I'd be a long time before he would be able to work here again, if at all. Jack proceeded directly to the Generals office despite how much he wished to go elsewhere on the base. Unfortunately he was here on another mission. This time however it was not one sanctioned by the US government.

Thanking the Airman Jack knocked on Hammonds door, waiting on the other side to be invited in.

"Enter"

Entering the office Jack greeted his former CO "Thank you for seeing me sir"

"That's alright Jack; just what are you doing here?" Hammond asked him looking slightly suspicious.

"Sir, can you call in SG-1 so I don't have to repeat myself I think this is something they should hear." Jack asked hoping the General would agree.

"Very well, but this better be important" General Hammond said as he picked up the phone "Go wait in the briefing room Jack" Hammond said in what was clearly a dismissal.

Nodding Jack left the office to wait in the briefing room for SG-1 to arrive. Walking over to the window dominating the room Jack looked over the Stargate. It'd had felt like a life time since he'd stepped through it, onto an alien world. Now he was an Animorph and the aliens were at his doorstep. For an organization that dealt with aliens on a regular basis Jack wondered how they'd ever missed the Yeerks presence on Earth.

Jack are we there? These flea ears aren't that good at hearing Marco complained.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when to de-morph, just let me know if you get too close to the time limit" Jack said, continuing to gaze down upon the Stargate.

Sure, good luck Cassie told him. Even in the short time he'd known these people he'd grown to trust them and know them.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Jack mumbled to himself not sure if he wanted the others to hear him or not.

It took about five minutes for everyone to arrive; when they did Jack stopped his perusal of the Stargate and took his seat deliberately taking the seat O'Neill had been about to take and receiving a glare for his efforts. O'Neill didn't complain though just took the seat opposite him.

"Alright Jack. Explain exactly what you are doing here? You were not supposed to contact the base" General Hammond asked him.

Jack wondered exactly how he should tell them, he couldn't just blurt out you're being invaded by mind controlling slugs they'd think he was talking of the Goa'uld and while they were dangerous Jack felt the Yeerks were more so. The fact that the Yeerks had succeeded where the Goa'uld had failed had not escaped his attention so far. Taking a deep breath he decided to just start talking "When I started my new school I met up with a bunch of other kids and they told me there was an alien invasion going on here on earth. They gave me the proof of it and I believe them." Jack paused thinking what to say next, the people around the table were obviously listening to him. Whether they believed him or not was still undecided.

"They are telling the truth Sir," Jack addressed Hammond directly "The alien race in question is called the Yeerks and they take hosts in a similar fashion as the Goa'uld. Only they enter through your ear canal instead of your mouth or neck." Jack paused allowing what he'd told them to sink in before he continued "It is impossible to tell the difference between someone who is controlled by them and someone who is free, but every three days the Yeerks must return to the Yeerk pool to feed of what is known as Kandrona Rays, Its Basically like their sun sir," Jack said continuing on quickly before Carter interrupted. He could tell she was dying to question him about the technology that replicated the Yeerk sun's effects. "They found out this when an Andalite dome ship crashed on earth. The Andalite told them about the invasion and also gave them a weapon to help them fight; they also gave me this weapon when I joined them. The weapon was the ability to change into any animal or person they could touch, anything with DNA. We have a problem sir" Jack finished speaking.

"We also received some intelligence saying they were targeting this base and were looking to take it over completely, the Yeerks cannot get control of the Stargate sir."

"How do you know we're not Yeerks?" Carter asked him.

Jack was just about to answer when Daniel started laughing "Dr. Jackson?" Hammond questioned.

"All this time Visser Three thought you were Andalite Bandits and you were just a bunch of kids playing hero. You won't win" Daniel said. Jack's heart dropped. Daniel was a controller.

"Sir, Daniel is a controller. He has a Yeerk inside him" Jack told them wondering how long his friend had been trapped like that.

TBC

_**Thank you for reading this story, I recently had a reviewer that convinced me to write some more of this story so I hope you all enjoy it. I don't know how long the next chapter will be but I hope this will keep you happy in the mean time. BTW if you think it is taking too long just drop me a line and tell me ya never know it may just inspire me.**_

_**Cya Aussie Mel**_


End file.
